From The Point Of A Needle
by BambooBlade
Summary: After 2012 the earth was almost un-inhabitable. It's now 2020 and things on Earth are improving. After Eyan and his younger brother Emile accidently witness a horific event that get them into trouble, how far will he go to protect his brother?


From the Point of a Needle: Ch. 1/Intro

Tonight is new years… you may be thinking that this is a joyous occasion, but not anymore. This world is cursed and corrupted. It is the year 2020 now, every day is a fight for our lives.

Years ago before my brother was born, there was this theory going around, that on the date December 21, 2012, the world would end in a horrific way. There were so many ideas, ones that said god was going to end the world, just like that, or ones saying because of all of the stress we put on the planet it would simply tear itself apart. None of that happened though, it was something much worse.

The atmosphere changed. After all our ignorant actions our fragile barrier finally shifted under the huge pressure put on it. On that day, the air became toxic to humans. Animals and Plants were effected, but this only cause them to evolve to fit their environment more. After only a few days almost a third of the human race was wiped out. There were some people who were more immune than others. They gathered as soon as possible to develop a way to survive the toxins, and they found one after half a year. It's called Azurite, mainly because of its deep blue color. The only safe way to take it is by an injection. You have to take it every day or else the toxins in the air will rip your rip your body apart from the inside out.

I only know this much about it because of my parents, they are some of the original people who helped create the injection. My parents are so busy though, my brother hardly eve knows them. Ever since he was born I was the one taking care of him. We have an unbelievably strong bond.

I walked down stairs into the living room where my parents were hosting the annual new years party. "It's going on about 11, I'm going to give Emile his dose and put him to bed. About how much longer until your colleagues leave?" I whispered to them while they watched the festivals going on around the world through the TV. My mother nodded and said "only until about 12:30, then we'll have to go back to work." I sighed, they always do this, even on holidays. "Ok, just remember not to over work yourselves" I say as I walked away, and went back upstairs.

I knocked on Emile's door before walking in to find him playing with legos. I couldn't help but chuckle, all of his friends at school have high-tech toys like the new DSUltra, but he always liked the simpler toys like legos and such. Its not because he's stupid, he's just more creative than the other kids. If he had any more legos he would build a scale replica of our house with them probably. He looked up to see me "Eyan!" he practically yelled as he jumped up and ran to me. "is it time for my medicine?" I laughed and patted his head. "Yep, and then after that you need to go to bed." Emile sighed "I knew it, I wish I could stay up with you guys." He said while trying to stifle a yawn. "Haha trust me you don't, its extremely boring, plus you'll be old enough to soon."

I led him to the bath room to give him his injection. He had his own vile of Azurite, we all did. Because its personalized to each taker. After his shot he ran back into his room screaming "I'll only go to bed if you catch me!" Like any kid, he thought he was invincible to any defeat. After a few minutes of play fighting to wear him down he collapsed in his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. I tucked him in and turned of his lights as I left the room. Now I just had to get my homework done for school.

Notes:yes i made up the next generation DS lol, and the younger brothers name is not pronounced *eh-mill-e* its pronounced *eh-meal* XD

Anyways, this is a spontaneous story i got an idea for last night, so far i'm liking the way its going, its a little rough but hopefully i'll get better at it so you enjoy it :D


End file.
